Bienvenido a casa
by sakura1736
Summary: Naruto y Hinata van caminando por las calles de konoha cuando se encuentran con un viejo amigo, el solo quiere ver de nuevo a la mujer de su vida.


Bienvenido a casa

Fic dedicado a mis amigos de NS no, narusakus no :v mis amigos de NarutoSennin :3 los quiero!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto y su gorgo neko *O*

Habian transcurrido tres meses después de su boda, muchos decían que eran un matrimonio joven, pero eso no les importaba, parecían dos novios sonriendo por toda la aldea…una noche de aquellas que disfrutaban tanto, iban caminando tomados de la mano por una estrecha callecita.

-de veras! Fue una misión de lo mas fácil quien iba a pensar que el pergamino estuvo todo el tiempo bajo la cama del anciano!, su hubieras visto la cara de la vieja al enterarse jajajaja  
-hahahaha Naruto tus misiones son muy divertidas –dijo Hinata llevándose la mano a cara para cubrirse la boca mientras reia.

Pero estando a media calle, vieron una figura oscura acercase despacio desde la otra esquina de la calle, paso a paso Naruto lo miró bien y una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-Sasukeeeee! –gritó Naruto levantando una mano para saludarlo  
-mmm? Naruto…Hinata…  
-Sasuke kun? –por fin se acercaron lo suficiente  
-oyeeee por que no fuiste a mi boda? Te estuve esperando desgraciado!  
-mmmhp, pues…. –sasuke volteo la cabeza de lado para no ver a Naruto y se sonrojó –no tenia nada que ponerme…-dijo sin mas, Naruto y Hinata lo miraron, el rubio con incredulidad y una venita en su cien y Hinata con una sonrisa  
-es la excusa menos creativa que he escuchado en mi vida huhg! Pero está bien, ya pasó, y que haces por aquí? Vas a quedarte por fin en la aldea? Sasuke seguía sin mirar al matrimonio  
-pues, sólo venia de paso…yo… -Sasuke jamas había dudado en que decir, y ahora tartamudeaba, eso provocó que la curiosidad de Naruto aumentara.  
-oye como que estas rarito, estas seguro que estas bien?, quieres ir al hospital?  
-oye calmate estoy bien –dicho esto Sasuke se coloro aun mas del trostro, Hinata de inmediato lo notó, acto seguido, saco un papelito y una pluma de su pequeño bolso, escribió algo en el y le lo entregó a Sasuke.  
-Sasuke kun aquí tienes –le dijo con su característica cálida sonrisa, Sasuke tomó el papel y verlo, pero a Naruto ésta acción le extraño mucho provocando algo de celos.

-ne? Que le diste a Sasuke Hinata? –se acerco mas a su amigo para ver el papel pero Sasuke levanto la hoja al aire.  
-que te importa baboso  
-oye déjame ver..  
-que no es mio  
-Hinata que eso?  
-ella me lo dio es mio, déjame en paz  
-que me dejes ver!  
-Naruto –lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella –me compras un helado? –dijo con ternura Hinata  
-he? Un helado?  
-aham  
-a esta hora?  
-si  
-con éste frio?  
-si  
pero si a ti no te gusta el helado Hinata…  
-lo siento se me antojó Naruto –no dejaba de sonreir  
-hehe de acuerdo! No podría decirte que no Hinata –Naruto sonreía y parecía que se había olvidado por completo de Sasuke, el rubio entonces se dejó guiar por Hinata pasando de largo a su amigo.  
-nos vemos Sasuke! –y nuevamente levanto una mano despidiéndose  
-Cuidate mucho Sasuke kun dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad Hinata, Sasuke los miró alejarce entre risas y cariñitos, el se limitó a sonreir de lado mirando la felicidad de su amigo, y recordó el papelito que tenia entre manos, lo miró y sonrió aun mas.  
-valla, gracias Hinata… -y se alejó saltando por los techos. Finalmente llegó a un barrio tranquilo y se detuvo en un gran ventanal, había un par de cortinas pero eran lo bastante claras para dejar ver la esbelta silueta de una chica que se movia por aquella habitación, pensó en entrar como un descarado por la ventana pero pensó que sería muy impropio de el, después pensó tocar ahí mismo pero…que mal se vería llegando a casa de alguien y entrar por la ventana, bien pues se decidió a ir a la puerta de aquel departamento y tocar.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose, y solo unos segundos antes de que abrieran cayó en cuenta del mal aspecto que tenía, estaba sucio, su sopa ya estaba muy maltratada, sus vendas con algo de sangre, Dios! Como se le ocurría presentarse así…pero entre tanto pensar se le acabó el tiempo y la puerta se abrió frente a el.

-Sa-Sasuke kun? –Sakura estaba parada frente a Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos como tratando de evitar cualquier confusión, parpadeo varias veces esperando no estar mirando visiones o algo similar.-Sasuke kun en verdad eres tu! –dijo emocionada –pero que descortés soy por favor entra –lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a entrar, lo llevo asi hasta su salita que solo contaba con un modesto sillón color rojo para tres personas, se sentó y aun sujetándolo el pelinegro se tuvo que sentar a su lado sin decir palabra alguna aun.

-Mírate, te vez delgado! –posó su pequeña mano en el rostro de sasuke tratando de examinarlo y sin darse cuenta la deslizo provocando una caricia en su rostro, Sasuke abrió un poco mas los ojos al sentir éste contacto tan calido pero bajó la mirada al piso, el no dejaba de sentir culpa en ningún momento y ella lo sabía.

-huum espera aquí un momento Sasuke kun, te preparare un baño, seguro vienes cansado…-no le dio tiempo de replicar de hecho aun no sabía que decir, aquello era extraño pero muy familiar…esperen dijo baño?

-Sakura… -levantó la mano para replicar pero la pelirosa rápidamente se acercó a el inclinándose a la altura de su rostro y con una sonrisa le dijo –no no, tranquilo bañate no te preocupes, mientras lo haces te prepararé algo de cenar de acuerdo? – y nuevamente se alejo de el. Sasuke permanecía sentado , Sakura le llevo una bebida caliente mientras la tina se llenaba…los minutos pasaron algo incomodos para Sasuke, el solo en la salita y a unos metros Sakura, sin prestarle mucha atención pues estaba concentrada preparando algo nutritivo para el "desmejorado" Sasuke. El solo optaba por mirarla de reojo y beber un sorbo de aquel té "curativo" que su "amiga" le había preparado

-sabe muy bien…-dijo poniendo fin al incomodo silencio.  
-mm?  
-el té…tiene buen sabor…  
-ha! Si, gracias, es una mescla especial de polvo de lagartija pinta de Suna y hojas rayadas de la niebla…  
(….ahhhhg) -su rostro no pudo ocultar el asco érp para evitarle un disgusto a Sakura se levantó rápido y se dirigió al baño -creo que ya está el agua ya vuelvo…-cerrando la puerta.  
-ha?-bien Sasuke kun…

-pfff, que estoy haciendo? –para ser sinceros no sabia ni como había vuelto a konoha, se vió a si mismo un dia lluvioso sentado junto a un rio, mirando el ir del agua…hacia mucho frio, no había comido nada de hecho nada se le antojaba y al mirar la turbia agua pudo ver saltar de la corriente un hermoso pez…iba contra la corriente, su color verde jade le hizo recordar sus ojos, esos ojos que por mucho tiempo le dolió recordar, pero en ese momento era reconfortante, su pecho se sintió cálido y nostálgico y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba de pie frente a la casa de Sakura, vio como sus padres salían asi que se acercó a la que era la habitación de Sakura. En esos momentos podría haber usado su sharingan o rinengan o simplemente sentir el chakra para saber si ella estaba dentro, pero los hombres y el amor son todo un lio…toco la ventana pero nadie le abria, una vecina lo vio insistiendo.

-querido por mas que toques nadie abrirá, la joven Haruno ya no vive con sus padres.  
Sasuke no dijo nada, se quedó pensando un momento….-ya no vive aquí?...  
Y asi fue como terminó en aquella esquina después de recorrer muchas otras en busca de algún conocido…no lo aceptaba pero en realidad la estaba buscando a ella, y ahora estaba en su baño…  
-humm bueno ya estoy aquí, no hay mas que hacer… -fue despojándose de su andrajosa ropa y la dejó a un lado- tina? Mmmhp que cree que soy una cuarentona? –abrió la llave para ducharse de pie, el agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su bien formado cuerpo, hacía mucho no se daba un buen baño con agua caliente, recargó su mano contra la pared mientras su cuerpo se mojaba y disfrutaba aquella sensación de alivio, cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse al fin y al cabo nadie entraría a atacarlo en aquel lugar, no tenia por que estar a la defensiva, pero entonces como si fuera su destino ser intranquilo, la cortina de baño se abrió dejando ver a una Sakura envuelta en una diminuta toalla, la pelirosa no perdió el tiempo y de un movimiento se acercó a Sasuke y con un dedo hizo caer la toalla, para quedar desnuda frente a Sasuke, el permaneció estático, perdió el aliento por un momento, pero lo recuperó al sentir los modestos pechos de Sakura contra su pecho, ella comenzó a jadear sin mirarlo, mientras la respiración de el también se atrofiaba.

-Sakura…  
-Sasuke kun…por favor… -aquellas palabras que sonaban como un ruego hicieron estallar la bomba interior del pelinegro que hasta ese momento se había mantenido bastante calmado, pero perdió la compostura por completo, tomó a Sakura por la cintura haciendo que sus caderas se pegaran dramáticamente, su brazo estaba fuertemente abrazado a la cintura de Sakura, tenía pleno conocimiento de la falta de su brazo izquierdo pero no le hacia falta…giraron y la pegó contra la pared del baño, Sakura por instinto levantó su pierna y la enredó en la cintura de Sasuke, sus besos eran apasionados y desesperados abrían la boca para tomar aire de la boca del otro y seguir besándose, entonces Sasuke se vio en la necesidad de entrar dentro de ella y con la mano aun en su cintura la levanto para que ella pudiera acomodarse con ambas piernas sobre el, ambos se miraron y entonces… -Sasuke kun?, disculpa voi a entrar solo a dejarte ropa, salí a comprarla mientras te duchabas, permiso…

-q-que?...-Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y despertó de su sueño –g-gracias Sakura –ella entro solo para colocar la ropa en un estante lleno de toallas y salió en seguida.  
-pero que demonios me pasa? –terminó rápido, secó su cuerpo y se puso la ropa nueva, Sakura conocía muy bien sus gustos, un pantalón comodo color negro muy ligero, una camisa abierta de enfrente blanca de mangas largas para disimular el brazo claro…se había tomado la molestia…

-hoo Sasuke kun! Que bueno que ya saliste, ven siéntate te preparé la cena, espero te guste…-se sonrojo al decir esto y puso el plato en la mesa, Sasuke se sentó en el pequeño comedor.

-y tu no vas a cenar?-preguntó algo serio  
-mm? No, no tengo mucha hambre jeje  
-mmm!, no, no cenaré si tu no lo haces…. –cerró los ojos para que ella no los viera.  
-he?...-Sakura sonrió tiernamente –de-de acuerdo Sasuke kun –y procedió a servir un plato mas para ella…ambos provaron aquellos alimentos preparados con tanto amor, Sasuke se dio cuenta muy rápido, tenia un exelente sabor, cuando terminaron ya era algo tarde.

-bueno, gracias por la cena Sakura estuvo deliciosa  
(el…el está alagando mi comida?...)  
-gr-gracias Sasuke kun…  
-que descanses y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder tomar la perilla sintió como era sujetado por la espalda…Sakura se había abrazado de el impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

-Sasuke kun…por favor…no te vallas! –fue en ese momento que el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir frenéticamente.  
-Sakura tu aun?...  
-jamás dejé de hacerlo…  
-Sakura…-giró lentamente zafándose del amarre de Sakura, acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella para acercarla a el, notó como lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, estaban tan cerca que pudo oler su aliento…olía dulce y sin mas plantó sus labios a los de ella, el tan esperado beso que Sakura siempre soñó y que Sasuke añoraba…sin separarse el uno del otro, bajó su mano y la colocó en su cintura, y fueron caminando a tropezones hasta la alcoba. Sakura tumbó la puerta de un golpe lo que ocasionó una singular sonrisa en Sasuke, y tal cual apareció, desapareció al sentir como era empujado violentamente a la cama.

-huhg?...oye….  
-callate!

Sakura se despojó lentamente de cada prenda que llevaba puesta, levantó despacio su blusa desde abajo hacia arriba sacándola completamente dejando a la vista el sostén.

-rojo? –dijo con picardía Sasuke –siempre vistes asi? –dijo con una sonrisa.  
-bueno…no es que supiera que vendrías algún dia…-respondió con triunfo ella –Sasuke cerro los ojos un momento y comenzó a reir.

-pero aun no termino –Sakura podía sonar de lo mas sensual cuando se lo proponía. Y asi continuó, desabrochó su falda y la deslizó hasta qué ésta quedó en el suelo, sacón ambos pies de dentro de ella y se acercó a la cama, Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ella usaba bragas que le hacían juego al sostén. Desde la esquina de la cama fue en cuatro hasta llegar con el responsable de su sufrimiento y su felicidad, se montó en el, Sasuke la tomó nuevamente por la cintura con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a casa Sa-su-ke kun…

Fin :v

Espero les gustara mi one shot n.n también soy SasuSaku :L y ya tenía ganas de hacer algo en su honor! Espero sus reviews n.n


End file.
